sen a rzeczywistosc
by Sen na jawie
Summary: concealed love which appears in a dream


- Ahh…Gil…Nhhh…Bert, proszę, AHH…Szyb…Ciej! – Skomlał Feliks wiercąc się pod Prusami.  
>- Mein gott! Polen…Ahh…Jaki…Nhh…Ty jesteś…Ahh…Ciasny… i gorący- Mówiąc to przyśpieszył swoje ruchy a wolną ręką pogładził czerwony oraz mokry od łez policzek Feliksa. Sam nie wiedział ale te jego zielone oczy podniecały go jeszcze bardziej, te czerwone usta, z których wydobywały się te piękne dźwięki, były melodią dla Gilberta. Przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej przez co jego ruchy stały się całkowicie chaotyczne .<br>- BOŻE!...Gil…Ahh…BERT!...Ja…Zaraz…Nhhh…Dojdę! – Rękoma objął szyję Prus a nogi skrzyżował na jego plecach. Nagle jego oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie, ciało wygięło się w łuk. Gilbert czując to na swoim przyrodzeniu jak wokół niego wszystko się zakleszcza jak w imadle, doszedł za raz po Polsce. Feliks opadł zmęczony na poduszki a Prusy wtulił głowę w zagłębieniu szyi Polski. Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę. Gilbert poczuł na swoich włosach delikatny dotyk. Podniósł swoją głowę i zobaczył jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków w swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Czerwone usta były lekko rozchylone jak by zapraszające do pocałunków, zielone oczy szkliste i jeszcze bardziej wyraziste jak nigdy, czerwone policzki, ciało chodź drobne dobrze zbudowane dało się wyczuć każdy mięsień i blond włosy jak słońce robiły teraz za aureole. Feliks widząc to uniósł się lekko i pocałował swojego wroga, kochanka, miłość sam już nie wiedział kogo, jedynego co był pewien to, ze było nieziemsko dobrze. Po długim pocałunku, w którym obydwoje starali się wyrazić wszystkie emocje w jakich w nich drzemały.  
>- Feliks…- Spojrzał w te szmaragdowe czy – Ich liebe disch…- powiedział Gilbert przez co Polsce na nowo poleciały łzy, ale nie złości, smutku tylko radości. Polska wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w Niemca.<br>- Gilbert…Kocham cię- wyszeptał do ucha. Gilbert jak zawsze twardy, niepoddający się, samotny rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko. Przytulił Feliksa do siebie.  
>- Obiecuję Ci że nigdy Cię nie opuszczę…Feliks! – Ich usta znów złączyły się w szalonym tańcu…<p>

- Bruder, bruder! – krzyczał Ludwig pochylony nad łóżkiem Prus.  
>- Ale co, jak, gdzie! – zerwał się na równe nogi. Do póki nie zobaczył swojego brata stojącego nad nim myślał, ze jest dalej w śnie. Z rozmyślań wybił go głos Ludwiga.<br>- Gilbet, znów śnił Ci się ten koszmar z Iwanem w roli głównej? – Prusy nigdy nie powiedział bratu, ze ten sen skończył się już dawno a teraz że nie krzyczał tylko jęczał z powodu Feliksa.  
>- Ja ja… znów miałem ten sen – automatycznie skłamał. Przejechał swoim językiem po wargach, mógł przysiąc, że cały czas czuł smak Feliksa tą czekoladę. Widząc, ze Ludwig już otwierał usta aby coś powiedzieć, wszedł mu w zdanie.<br>- Lud idź już spać, poradzę sobie jakoś- Musiał go jakoś wykurzyć przecież nie będzie się masturbował przy nim, a jego członek domagał się uwagi od dobrych kilku minut.  
>- Ale napewn…<br>- Tak na pewno idź już! – Blondyn spojrzał jeszcze raz na Albinosa i wyszedł z pokoju. Gilbert wiedział, ze jego brat się strasznie martwi o niego ale no musiał się go jakoś pozbyć.  
>- Ufff…Ahhh….Feliks…- Odgarnął kołdrę i zaczął wręcz bardzo szybko się masturbować. Cały czas przelatywały mu obrazy ze snu. Skończył po paru chaotycznych ruchach brudząc pościel jak i samego siebie. – SheiBe – Mruknął – To wszystko Twoja wina Polen. – Doprowadził się do stanu używalności jak i swoja zaglibistą pościel. Chciał ale nie mógł usnąć, chciał jeszcze raz być w tym śnie. Czasami przez głowę przelatywała mu myśl „czy może Feliks czuję to samo?"...<p>

- Kurwa co jest? – zerwał się do siadu lecz zdał sobie sprawę, ze ma „mały" problem. – Oż Ty pruska zarazo! Dlaczego akurat Ty mi się śnisz, dlaczego ja się z Tobą kocham! – krzyknął lecz dodał ciszej – Totalnie dlaczego akurat Ty…- Zagłębiając się w wolnej masturbacji przelatywały mu obrazy snu. Te czerwone oczy patrzące z czułością jak nigdy, czerwone policzki, oraz ściekające łzy z tych czerwonych oczu. Jego ciało było idealne a blizny z czasów gdy mieszkał u Iwana dodawały mu uroku. Językiem przejechał po swoich wargach czuł na nich smak Gilberta…Czuł tą białą czekoladę.  
>- Ahhh…Gilbert! – Doszedł w swojej ręce. Z oczu poleciały mu łzy, wiedział, ze to się nigdy nie spełni . Zaprzeczał sam sobie, ze go nie kocha, ze co on może czuć do tego prusaka. A teraz chciałby aby to była prawda, żeby go przytulił, pocałował, cokolwiek aby był. Nie mógł zasnąć a tak bardzo chciał poczuć ten sen jeszcze raz. Podszedł do okna, noc była bezchmurna a księżyc był w pełni. Dłońmi przejechał po szybkie.- Gilbert…Oddał bym wszystko aby być z Tobą…-Siedział tak jeszcze długo do póki nie usnął z głową na parapecie...<p>

- Gilbert, kurwa…Gilbert aufstehen! – Ryknął Ludwig.  
>- Lud NIE KRZYCZ słyszę przecież! – Wrzasnął Prusy. Zerknął na zegarek i widząc tam godzinę 8.00 wpienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Ja pierdole bruder! Czemu budzisz mnie o tej godzinie! – wskazał ręką na zegarek a jego oczy aż zabłysły szkarłatem.<br>- Polska przyjeżdża, będzie tu o 9.00, więc rusz to swoje krzyżackie dupsko i się ogarnij! – Trzasnął drzwiami. Czy on dobrze usłyszał, ze Feliks przyjeżdża…Ale, że ten Feliks? Gdy w końcu to do niego dotarło to aż sam był w szoku, ze potrafi się tak szybko poruszać. Ludwig z Veneziano wymieniali tylko spojrzenia.  
>-Niemcy? – Spytał Włoch<br>- Hmmm? – mruknął nie odrywając się od książki.  
>- Czy mi się zdaję, czy Prusy zakochał się w Feliksie?- Tak to był szczery człowiek ale jego pytania po prostu powalały.<br>- coś Ty zdurniał? – Krzykną i spojrzał na swojego partnera. – Przecież oni się nienawidzą jak pies z kotem!- Wyrecytował jak karabin maszynowy.  
>- No ale Ludwiś, patrz, dlaczego Gilbert zachowuję się tylko tak jak Feliks przyjeżdża?<br>- Włochy- Popatrzył prosto w te brązowe tęczówki – Co masz na myśli? – z tego wszystkiego aż odłożył książkę na stolik.  
>- Doitsu…Spójrz tylko na niego czerwieni się na myśl o Feliksie, zawsze o niego wypytuje, często do niego jeździ, nawet stara się go nie obrażać. – Wyliczał Włochy- Cóż mi się zdaję – Kontynuował – że może niedługo będziemy mieli nową parę- Mówiąc to usiadł Ludwigowi na kolanach, wtulając się w jego koszulę.<br>- Ehhh Wochy może masz rację, jemu też przydałaby się miłość- Mówiąc to jeździł ręką po udzie Veneziano.  
>- Ahhh…Doitsu…Później- Jęknął cały czerwony.<br>- Jak mnie pocałujesz to dam Ci spokój – uśmiechnął się do niego chytrze i z cisnął jego pośladek.  
>- Ludwig… Ah… - Zaczął go całować.<br>Kiedy tamci się obmacywali przeszedł Polska. Gilbert z grzeczności chciał go wprowadzić do salonu lecz zamarli na samym wejściu. Na kanapie leżał pół nagi Włoch a między jego nogami był pochylony Ludwig. Oby dwoje czerwoni jak pomidory, postanowili się ewakuować.  
>- Prusy…Chodź się…Przejść – Pociągnął Gilberta za rękaw – A ten tylko kiwnął głową i dał się wyprowadzić Polsce z własnego domu. Chodź w oddali słyszeli stłumione krzyki Niemiec i Włoch. Szli tak w długim milczeniu, przerywane tylko krótkimi spojrzeniami.<br>- „Kurwa totalnie w co ja się wpakowałem…"- Spojrzał na Gilberta –„ Nie nie Feliks totalnie spokojnie nie czerwień się totalnie teraz!" – Jego powstrzymywanie jednak na długo się nie zdało, ponieważ Pan Wspaniały wszystko zauważył.  
>- Ejjj Feliks co Ty taki czerwony? Wiem poraża Cię moja zaglibistość ale nie musisz się czerwienić mała dziewczynka ksesese - Zaczął się chichrać. – „ Ty jełopie uspokój się! To jest Feliks, Ty durniu przyjechał a Ty się z niego śmiejesz pacanie?" – Gilbert prowadził wojnę z samym sobą.<br>- A totalnie chcesz drugi Grunwald Ty Prusacka za… - Jego oczy pałały mordem  
>- Feliks przepraszam…- Wszedł w zdanie Albinos i spuścił głowę.<br>I w tym momencie Polska dostał takiego szoku jak by zobaczył tańczącego Iwana w sukni baletowej.  
>-„Czy on mnie właśnie przeprosił? Rozumiem totalnie kogoś innego totalnie ale nie JEGO!" – z tego szoku aż się zatrzymał. Dopiero teraz zauważył, ze są na jakiejś ścieżce polnej ( dop. Dom Ludwiga znajdował się blisko pól i lasów). Gilbert zrobił to samo tylko trochę dalej.<br>- Pru…To znaczy Gilbert czy Ty mnie totalnie przeprosiłeś? – Mówiąc to Prusy odwrócił i popatrzył wprost te szmaragdowe tęczówki. – „Boże jakie piękne" – pomyślał Gilbert.  
>- Tak Polen…Przeprosiłem cię…- Polska mógł zauważyć na jego bladej twarzy rumieńce. Znów spuścił wzrok. -„ Agrrr nie chowaj tych czerwonych oczu, proszę" i jak na zawołanie głowa Gilberta znów się uniosła. Prusy nie wiedział co robi, był jak w amoku. Powoli podchodził do Feliksa jak kot czający się na swoją ofiarę. Uniósł lekko głowę Polsce by móc znów spojrzeć w te oczy, palcami przejechał po tej aksamitnej skórze. Feliks dostał odrętwienia całego ciała, jego zmysły szalały, chciał znów spróbować tych ust poczuć go. Gdy ich usta były już blisko Polska rozpłakał się i odepchnął Gilberta od siebie.<br>- Gilbert rozumiesz totalnie nie możemy! Nie chce już drugi raz przez Ciebie cierpieć totalnie zrozum to! – Nie wiedział czemu to powiedział przecież odczuwał zupełnie co innego ale odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę domu Niemiec. Prusy jak stał tak stał lecz jedna mała samotna łza spływała mu po policzku, wiedział, że go kocha i ze bez niego nie będzie umiał żyć… Już raz go skrzywdził nie chciał tego drugi raz. Usiadł na drodze pozwalając łzą wypłynąć na wierzch, płakał jak małe dziecko, które straciło coś ważnego dla siebie.  
>- FELIKS…ICH LIEBE DISCH! – Wykrzyczał z całych sił. Chodź nie wiedział, ze Feliks schował się za pobliskim drzewem, które kończyło drogę polną…<p>

„ Czy on właśnie totalnie powiedział ze mnie….KOCHA" – w tym momencie coś ukuło go w serce, przez jego zachowanie płacze jego ukochana osoba. Nie chciał się rozpłakać chodź łzy ciekły same bez jego woli. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. „ totalnie to przeze mnie…Boże co ja totalnie zrobiłem!" – Uderzył się w twarz. Nie mógł dalej znieść widoku płaczącego Gilberta ale wiedział, ze podchodząc teraz do niego wywoła awanturę. Z wielkim żalem i pretensjami, że uciekł, ze zachował się jak tchórz odwrócił się w drugą stronę i zaczął zagłębiać się w las. Nogi prowadziły go same jak by znały już to miejsce. Po paru ładnych godzinach doszedł na piękną polanę z wystającym szczytem i wielkim spadem w dół. „ Matko totalnie ile człowiek może totalnie płakać przez swoją głupotę" Usiadł na końcu szczytu, spuszczając nogi w dół. „Boże Gilbert…"  
>- GILBERT…KOCHAM CIĘ! PRZEPRASZAM…- wykrzyczał, że aż pobliskie ptaki poderwały się do lotu. – Przepraszam… - Dodał jeszcze ciszej pozwalając łzom znów wypłynąć ale nie mógł zrozumieć, że po tym co on mu zrobił to go po prostu kocha. Przypomniały mu się czasy zaborów to jak był poniżany i wykorzystywany przez cała trójkę. Chodź najbardziej przez Rosję a Gilbert rzadko ale pomagał mu ale nie mógł zapomnieć mu co z nim robił.<br>„ – Podejdź tu Polen – wysyczał Gilbert stojący w drzwiach. Feliks ani drgnął wiedział co go czeka za niesubordynację ale nie mógł się ruszyć. – SCHNELL! – wydarł się. Polska ze łzami w oczach podszedł do Prus. Czerwone oczy wyrażały gniew jak i rozbawienie, gdy widział bezbronnego Polaka.  
>- Ksesese nie płacz kochany – Prusy polizał go po świeżej ranie na policzku. Feliks chciał uciekać ale nawet nie wiedział do kąd, modlił się o to aby ten koszmar się w końcu skończył. – Hmmm- kontynuował- Chyba wiesz co masz robić? – zapytał z ironią w głosie<br>- Gil…Bert…Proszę Cię ja nie...Ja nie…Nie chce – wiedział, że nie powinien tego mówić, uniósł niepewnie wzrok i zaczął tego bardzo żałować. Poczuł na swoim policzku uderzenie a później pieczenie. Już nie hamował łez wiedział, ze i tak nikt nie bierze jego zdania pod uwagę, że jest skazany na łaskę swoich zaborców. Śmiech Prus rozniósł się po pokoju. Złapał Polskę za włosy i rzucił nim o ścianę. Ręką złapał go za szyję przygniatając go jeszcze bardziej.  
>- Wiesz, ze to co powiedziałeś było nie na miejscu POLEN! – Uderzył go jeszcze raz, że aż Feliks zaczął się zsuwać po ścianie. Gilbert patrzył na to wszystko z rozbawieniem. – No no no widzisz jak chcesz to potrafisz…Ksese Męska dziwka…Tak to dobre określenie pasuję do Ciebie no nie Feliks? Kseses – Roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Powoli rozpinał rozporek. Złapał włosy Polski i przystawił do swojego krocza.<br>- No co zapomniałeś jak to się robi? To albo Cię tak wypieprzę, że aż się nie ruszysz przez dobry miesiąc, WYBIERAJ – wysyczał. Feliks wiedział, ze i tak nic nie wskóra wybrał to mniejsze zło. Zaczął mu obciągać.  
>- Ksese Polen widzę, ze się zdecydowałeś…Dobry pies – roześmiał się jeszcze raz, cały czas trzymając włosy Polski i nadając tym samym rytm. Gdy nadszedł punkt kulminacji spuścił mu się do buzi tak jak to robił zawsze. Przycisnął swoją rękę do jego buzi aby być pewnym, ze połknie wszystko.<br>- No widzisz Polen już po wszystkim…No ale nie długo przyjdzie do Ciebie Iwan więc ogarnij się trochę ksesese – Wyszedł z lochów trzaskając wielkimi dębowymi drzwiami a po korytarzu jeszcze długo unosił się śmiech Gilberta…"  
>Nastała noc a on był sam w lesie. Pewnie się o niego martwią, albo nie już sam nie wiedział. Nagle usłyszał szczekanie psów oraz niemieckie głosy należące do…Niemiec i….Prus. Wstał lecz cały czas patrzył w przestrzeń przed nim. Ściskał się za serce i znów fala łez go zalała.<br>- POLEN! – krzyki stawały się już wyraźniejsze. „ Gilbert przepraszam…To totalnie moja wina…Przepraszam za wszystko" Już robił krok by skoczyć gdy nagle poczuł na swoim brzuchy czyjejś ręce. Zatrzymał się. Wiedział, że to Prusy nagle koło nich znalazł się Ludwig wraz ze swoimi psami…

- Boże Feliks co Ty chciałeś zrobić…- wyszeptał Prusy. Polska chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Odwrócił się tak aby wtulić się w Gilberta, znów poczuł ten zapach…Ta biała czekolada. Nagle poczuł, że ten ktoś kogo trzyma zaczyna się trząść. Popatrzył w górę i jedynie co zobaczył to te czerwone łzawiące tęczówki.  
>- Feliks…Proszę Cię…Wybacz mi to…Co Ci robiłem…Proszę…- przez umysł Prus przeleciały momenty z rozbiorów. Polska nic nie odpowiedział tylko się jeszcze mocniej wtulił w Niemca.<br>- Gil..Bert…Ja już Ci…Dawno wybaczyłem – Spojrzał w górę prosto w oczy Albinosa. Gilbert myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale Polska mu wybaczył, ten Feliks co przez niego tyle wycierpiał? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nagle poczuł coś miękkiego na swoich wargach. Myślał, że oczy to mu wyskoczą z zaskoczenia. Tak znów miał tą swoją czekoladę, przymknął powieki delektując się tą chwilą. Jedną ręką przytrzymał głowę Feliksa żeby jeszcze nie kończył. Szalony taniec języków w bezchmurną ciepłą noc. Obydwoje tego pragnęli, lecz chowali się za maską codzienności a tak naprawdę oby dwoje byli spragnieni miłości tej drugiej osoby.  
>- Feliks…Ich liebe disch – przerwał pocałunek aby spojrzeć w te piękne szmaragdowe oczy i wyznać to co naprawdę czuje od paru wieków. Polska rozpromieniał i tak jak we śnie Prusy ujrzał łzy szczęścia.<br>- Gilbert…Ja też Cię kocham – Wypowiedział to prosto w te piękne czerwone oczy. Albinos nigdy nie cieszył się tak jak teraz jego sen, a raczej ich sen się spełnił. Nie zwracali uwagi na Ludwiga stojącego obok nich mieli siebie i tylko to się liczyło. Znów ich języki zaczęły swój taniec.  
>- khem khem – Zakaszlał Ludwig. Przez co Prusy i Polska odwrócili się w jego stronę. – Wiem, że nie chcielibyście abym wam przeszkadzał ale jest późno może pójdziemy do domu?<br>- Wiesz co Lud ja tu jeszcze z Feliksem zostanę, a drogę znam więc się nie zgubimy.  
>- Okej tylko przyjdźcie rano.- uśmiechnął się tylko do pozostałej dwójki i wraz z psami oddalił się w stronę do domu.<br>- Boże Feliks… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nasze drogi się złączyły. – Mówiąc to pogładził Swojego partnera po policzku. Na te słowa Polska się tylko uśmiechnął.  
>- Gilbert ja totalnie tak samo, nie mogę w to uwierzyć – uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.<br>- Powiem Ci, że pierwszy raz mój sen się spełnij. – Czy Feliks dobrze usłyszał sen…Ale czy to ten sam sen co u niego.  
>- Gilbert…Jaki sen…Bo mój też …się sprawdził- Usiadł Prusom na kolanach i czekał na jego reakcje. Myślał, ze się przesłyszał. Za nim coś powiedział Polska powiedział absolutną prawdę<br>- Coś mi się zdaję, ze obydwoje mieliśmy ten sam sen Gilbert i to przez parę lat.  
>- Zgodzę się z Tobą Feliks to był ten sam sen.<br>Znów się całowali, tak delikatnie a zarazem namiętnie. Cieszyli, że po tylu wiekach odnaleźli swoje drugie połówki. Wiedzieli, że już do końca jak będą istnieć nic ich nie rozłączy wiedzieli to, mieli wszystko bo mieli siebie. Ciała, umysły i duszę. Znaleźli to co chcieli znaleźć…


End file.
